Futago no Naku Koro ni
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Mion x Shion, Rika x Satoko, K1 x Rena, Satoshi x Shion, K1 x Mion] HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI So gruelsome, you won't want to look away.


**Futago no Naku Koro ni**

_By Demon Eyes_

_Disclaimer: _I'm no psycho. Enough said.

Note: Everyone is still alive in this Detective arc except The man and woman that took Keiichi in Oyashiro-sama's shrine.

……………………………………………………………………

"Now that everyone is present, let's get started before Rena-chan calls the detective. But wait...I think we are missing someone." With that said, Shion who was wearing a white bath robe and nothing else, went for the double wooden doors on one side of the room and opened it. Time to wake up and join us Onee. Look, your love Keiichi is here too." Mion had been transferred from the cave and was now tied up, by her wrists, in the air with chains. She looked like a AIDS patient. All the water had escaped her body dew to starvation. Shion hadn't fed her even once since she locked her up in that horrible place. In fear of being dealt a harsher hand, Mion hadn't tried to beg to be fed. Shion scared her completely. Mion at the moment was out like a light from lack of energy. Everyone in the room that was conscious, stared in disbelief at the girl who had on nothing but a flimsy under dress.

Shion slapped the sleeping girl three hard times, annoyed, until the girl drowsily and weakly opened her eyes. The two green met and it was like staring in a mirror - at least for Mion for she had just woken up. The look in those eyes staring back at her however, told her who truly was standing there. They chilled her to the bone. Her eyes widened and the fear was so clear – very much so. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Mion let out in a very low voice unknowing that they had an audience. She quickly backed away from the girl that had turned into her nightmares so quickly. Even now Mion still couldn't grasp what she had done to get so much hate from her sister. Her twin sister. The chains couldn't allow her to get even fifty centi meters away so she closed her eyes shut awaiting more pain from Shion. Mion had done nothing but protect Mion. All those things she had done to cover for her and Shion always took it the wrong way. How had things turned out this way?

If seeing Mion and understanding the past weeks they hadn't been in the company of Mion but Shion, the spectators were even more shocked by what had just happened. Mion had been brought to the mercy of her younger sister! It was mostly a shock for the two village elders that were present. Oni-baba opened her mouth and closed it only to open it again and close it. She could not comprehend what she was seeing. The next village leader was being made a fool of by that wretched..."What do you think you are doing to the next village head you scoundrel? Set her free this instant and you might just get a quick death." Really, she should've just killed the brat when she had all those chances and all that time it had been Mion who always saved her.

Hearing the familiar voice of her mentor and blood grandmother, Mion was filled with energy to look past Shion's shoulder and into the room beyond. She was filled with joy at seeing her guardian but grimaced as she saw the bonds in which she was placed. "Baa-chan, why are you tied up?" Mion asked, confused as she turned to look questioningly at Shion. As if that hadn't been enough to confuse her, she almost thought she had been dreaming for she could not believe that the owner of the voice would be present. Keiichi had just called her. Well, it wasn't exactly calling, more like a shocked whisper of her name but she could know that voice from anywhere. "Kei-chan? Kei-chan. It's so good to he...What's going on here Shion? Why is everyone tied up?" She trailed off from her happy greeting when she saw that Keiichi too wasn't here to look handsome. Where her grandma was tied to her wheel chair that had been bound , Keiichi was tied up on a wooden board laid down. He looked like he was being crucified only there weren't nails involved...yet.

Mion suddenly had a very disturbing thought as she quickly scanned the rest of the room and to her horror, her fears had been confirmed. There were others in the room apart from the mentioned and they were the least she wanted to be involved in whatever this was. There were three others in the room and those were; Rika who was tied up on a pole like a witch about to be burnt alive thought she was unconscious. It turned out that the drug she had tried to pump into Shion was a very strong sleeping mix that knocked you out so much, you would wake up to think that you had been sleeping for years. Not far from her, knelt the village elder who stood in for Oni-baba in case of absence. His wrists were tied by a rope to his ankles. It looked like he was kneeling but more forced than willing. Next to him was Satoko-chan, who looked like Jesus Christ on the cross except she was spared piercing as well. Her arms were tied to the beam by the bi and triceps. Her legs, by the thighs. She said nothing too but her eyes were on the unconscious Rika. The girl looked really bad. Blood was all over her and Satoko hoped that she would be okay when she woke up.

"What did you do to Rika-chan?" Satoko asked in a very calm voice for someone in a room that was decorated with all kinds of torturous objects and tied up. Her eyes never strayed away from the slumbering girl. A few hours ago, Rika had left saying that she was going to the Sozonaki residence to get Soy sauce. An hour later, she hadn't showed up so Satoko had called to see what was keeping her only to be told that she was having dinner. Mion, who now Satoko knew to be Shion, had asked her to come join them. Seeing as she was supposed to eat with Rika, she decided to come and join them only to be knocked out from behind. She had woken up where she was at the moment and her best friend didn't look good at all. She was twitching even in her sleep. She must be in pain.

"The little bitch brought some drugs with her to use them on me. I don't know when, but she found out that I wasn't Mion so she had come to deliver Oyashiro-sama's curse to me too. She didn't know who she was messing with though. I made her have a taste of her own medicine. Let's just hope that the drugs weren't lethal. Ha ha ha!" She laughed out manically then she suddenly stopped. She scanned the whole room, starting with where Rika was tied up. "I still have plans for her though if she doesn't tell me what I need to know...Just like all of you." Her eyes weren't human as she said that. At least not of any human that Satoko had ever seen. They were of a sane insane person. Was there even such a person? A person who was so insane but had control of her insanity!

Satoko seemed to be the speaker in the room as she addressed the white robed girl again. "Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?" Shion just stared at the girl with her dead eyes. A thought came to her then. She had decided to start with the elders but she was starting to have second thoughts on that decision. Maybe she could go in reverse and start with the young ones. She decided to keep to her word but said only one name that was meant as an answer to Satoko-chan's question.

"Houjou Satoshi."

"Who is this Satoshi guy? I hear people talking about him but I've never met him." Keiichi decided it was high time he started asking questions as to why he was being tied up. If this was all because of this guy, then why was he here? He had never met the guy so this had nothing to do with him, right? "If this is about his Satoshi, then let me out of here and I am not leaving without Mion. Let her go this instant."

"Satoshi-kun, dear Kei-chan, was my first and only love but then he suddenly disappeared during last year's festival. All the people in this room, apart from you anyway, are responsible and I aim to learn of what happened to him and where he is."

"Even you admit that I don't have anything to do with the guy so why am I being tied up?" Keiichi was a very calm person and soft hearted but that was his cover when he had transferred to this village. His dark personality was stirring inside of him and the sight of Mion on those chains wasn't making things any easier.

"As you know, many people will never tell their darkest secrets unless met with extreme fear. Onee here, has been telling me different things every time I ask her a question about Satoshi-kun. It didn't make any sense at all. I decided that I've had enough so, if she doesn't tell me what I want to know, then you, Keiichi Maehara, better say your prayers." A gleam came to Shion's eyes and Keiichi found himself being afraid. Mion wasn't any better off. Her heart gave a skip having found out that Kei-chan was there because of her. What were they going to do? "And now, back to the reason why we're here. Kimiyoshi-san, my question is the same as before. With Oni-baba here, you better tell me the truth. Now to remind you, What happened to Satoshi-kun?" Shion squatted in front of the kneeling old man and awaited the answer.

"I'm not really sure Shion-chan but like I said, If someone were to leave this village, I would know if it. I however have no records even rumors of seeing Houjou Satoshi leaving this village. The only way to explain his disappearance from the village would be Oyashiro-sama's curse and the only one who knows better of that is..." The old man chanced a glance in Oni-baba's direction but Shion caught it. Shion smiled to herself as she stood up and walked over to her demon granny. She walked over and casually sat on the old lady's lap, her arms coming to circle around the aged neck. It was a sight to see...

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Oni-baba? What happened to Satoshi-kun.?" Shion looked patient on the surface but she was nothing like inside. At this very moment, that idiot Rena would be bringing the cops to her door. Well, they would have to go through hell to get to the room in which they were in. She had time but time wasn't free. She knew that after everything she had done so far and what she was planning on doing, would never be excused and her fate had already been decided but she would not go before she did and knew what she wanted.

To Be Continued...


End file.
